


Primal Instinct

by nanuk_dain



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire Fam - Freeform, Humor, M/M, possessive!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Eddie is not a jealous guy. Never has been. But this is different.Or: Eddie stakes his claim.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 956





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's Taken!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364613) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> This is all missmeagan666's fault - it never occurred to me to write a fic for [this fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364613) until she kind of prompted it in a comment and then the Muse struck... Thanks a lot, Meagan, writing this was so much fun ^^ 
> 
> I should have been doing money-earning work instead, but yeah, as you can tell, I didn't -_-V It's my first foray in the 911-fandom fic-wise, and I really hope you like it!

_Now_

Eddie arrives at the station fifteen minutes before his shift begins, and he's still surprised by how light traffic was this morning. He managed to get Christopher to school with time to spare and then decided that he would use it to get a coffee from that little place he likes so much because their coffee is _divine_. It was a detour, and yet he's still early. So Eddie is in a great mood - this day is going to be a good day, he's sure of it.

When he walks in, Hen is already there stacking the ambulance because her shift started earlier than his. She looks up when she sees him coming in and greets him when he passes her. "Good morning, Eddie. You're in a good mood for a Monday morning."

"Morning, Hen." Eddie replies and gives her a content smile. "Traffic was non-existent - for LA, anyway - and I had time to pick up this amazing coffee, so yes, I am indeed in a good mood." 

"That sounds like a good start of the day." Hen chuckles and Eddie can't help feeling like there's a smug edge to her smile. Since he has not the slightest idea why there would be and he feels too good to be bothered by it, he brushes the feeling aside. 

He makes his way over to the locker room to get changed, the halfway empty coffee-to-go cup in hand. He's in the process of taking a sip when he enters, and that's a rather unfortunate coincidence because when his gaze lands on his locker, he finds himself snorting the hot coffee out through his nose, and shit, that _burns_ \- in more sense than one.

Eddie throws his duffel on the ground, and he's still coughing and his eyes are watering when he finally finds a tissue in his pocket and wipes his nose. He curses colourfully in Spanish under his breath while he's trying to clean up the mess he made and at the same time he's infinitely glad that nobody is in the locker room to witness this embarrassing episode. He can't help his gaze flickering back to his locker again and again during his clean-up efforts, and now he knows why Hen's smile seemed to be smug. 

Because it was, and for good reason. Seriously, he should have seen it coming.

There's the print-out of a photo taped to Eddie's locker, and although he's still too far away to make out any details, he knows exactly what it is showing. The fact that there are conspicuous hearts drawn on it in red sharpie only confirms his suspicion - there are four of them, to be exact, arranged artfully around the two people portrayed in the picture. Eddie just knows that Hen's the one who took this picture and who arranged for this little montage. Probably with help from Chimney. Well, it's a safe bet to say that Eddie and Buck are not a secret around the station anymore, not after this. Not after what happened Saturday night.

As soon as Eddie is satisfied that there's no more coffee-snot on the ground or his person, he picks up his bag and slowly approaches his locker. He can't help staring at the picture and he feels his cheeks grow warm. Shit, he never even noticed that anybody took a picture. All right, he'll admit that it's not _too_ surprising he didn't notice, he was plenty busy with other things at the time.

The photo is physical proof of that. After all, there's no misunderstanding Eddie's rather possessive grip on Buck's waist, or the way he's quite passionately kissing Buck in the middle of a call, both of them in full gear, down to the gloves. And the picture was taken at exactly the right moment, too. The girl - that annoying, tenacious blonde - is still holding out one hand with her phone to Buck while the other is hovering over Buck's butt that she had groped a few seconds earlier. And while Buck is leaning into Eddie's kiss and his eyes are already closed, it's impossible to miss the surprise in his expression. His hands have already come up on instinct, but they're not quite touching Eddies sides yet, still halfway suspended in surprise. 

Eddie finds he quite likes how the angle of the shot, showing both of them mostly in profile, emphasizes the difference in their height. Eddie rarely sees it documented so clearly that he has to raise his head to kiss Buck, and that's a kink Eddie never knew he has. He's not a small man at 6', after all, so he's used to towering over his dates. But Buck has a few inches on him, and damn, that's such a turn-on for Eddie. It's oddly thrilling to know that his partner can physically match him, even manhandle him in a way his female lovers never could.

Eddie slowly reaches out until his palm connects with the locker and his fingertips touch the glossy surface of the photo. He traces Buck's shape, from his head to his shoulders, as if touching the image allows him to caress the actual man. Then his gaze flickers to the blonde girl standing next to Buck, and Eddie can't help remembering exactly what brought this scene on.

*** 

_previous Saturday_

Eddie is seething. Actually seething. 

They're out on a call, and it's Saturday night, a time that's never easy. Friday and Saturday nights are usually the worst and Eddie finds this confirmed again by this call. It happens to be a party game gone wrong at a sorority house - it's one of those really old houses that still have a dumbwaiter. According to what they managed to find out, there was a game of truth and dare going on among a group of party guests, and a guy dared a girl to climb into the dumbwaiter and exit it one floor above. Of course it got stuck between the floors and the poor girl has been squished in the tiny car for almost an hour by the time they arrive. 

She doesn't seem injured or even panicked - Eddie attributes that to the generous consumption of alcohol - and her only complaint is that she's _really_ thirsty and needs another drink. Eddie only shakes his head and rolls his eyes when he goes with Buck to get the tools. He can't help wondering if he ever was that stupid at that age. It doesn't take a genius to know that it's a bad idea to climb into a dumbwaiter. Especially for an adult.

All of this is not the reason he's seething, though. No, that would be the girl stuck in the dumbwaiter. Buck and Eddie are working on getting the dumbwaiter unstuck and down to the ground floor. Buck is leaning into the elevator well from the ground floor level while Eddie is working from the floor above with Bobby. It all starts the moment they have lowered the car far enough that the girl can peek out where she's lying in it and of course she spots Buck. Her first words are nothing other than, "Damn, you're hot. Sure you're not a stripper?" 

At that point Eddie is still only rolling his eyes. It's not the first time Buck - or he himself, in fact - have gotten that kind of reaction, especially when alcohol is involved. And her voice alone tells Eddie that she's pretty drunk. Unfortunately she seems unable to take no for an answer and although Eddie can't see what's going on, he can hear it clearly in the words that carry easily through the well.

"Damn, your biceps is hard as a rock." Eddie hears her say appreciatively, her voice sultry.

"Miss, please keep your hands inside the car. It could cause serious injuries to you if it suddenly moves." Buck replies calmly, and it doesn't take a lot for Eddie to piece together what's going on. She's obviously a touchy-feely drunk.

"But I want to touch you. You're _so hot_." Her voice echoes up to Eddie and Bobby effortlessly and Eddie rolls his eyes again.

"Miss, can you please hold still? I really don't want you to get hurt." Buck tries again, still sounding like his professional, calm self.

"Oh, I'd hold still for you in the right context, pretty boy." She purrs back and Eddie snorts at the really bad line.

"Now would be the right context." Buck replies easily, but Eddie can hear in his voice that he's holding back an eye roll. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of a soft bed." She seems totally immune to Buck's rejection of her advances. "My room is upstairs. I'm sure you're a great lay."

"I'm in a relationship, so I have to decline. And please, miss, keep your hands _inside_ the car." Buck is still calm, but Eddie can tell he's not enjoying the situation. Since he's the one working on getting the car down far enough to ease the girl out of it, he can't exactly avoid her advances and Eddie finds himself slowly growing annoyed.

"I don't mind. Your girlfriend doesn't have to know." The girl replies easily.

"Well, _I_ do mind." Buck replies in a voice that leaves no doubt that he means it and that he really doesn't want to continue this conversation, but she's either too drunk to notice or ignores it on purpose. Eddie tries to giver her the benefit of the doubt and assumes it's the first option, but he hasn't quite convinced himself of it by the time Buck shouts up the well, "Eddie, Bobby, I need another ten to twelve inches down here! Can you lower the car that far?"

"I think so." Bobby replies and motions for Eddie to apply pressure to the top of the car while he himself keeps the tension on the cables to keep it from falling. There is a rather uncomfortable screeching noise followed by a drop in the car and a shocked little scream from the girl inside it.

"Enough! That's enough, guys. Hold it there!" Buck shouts and Eddie and Bobby freeze in their respective positions. There's a bit of a commotion and the car shakes up and down, then Buck tells them that they've got the girl out. Only a minute later Eddie and Bobby join the rest of the team downstairs, and Eddie's gaze immediately finds Buck to see if he's all right, then he searches for the girl. 

It's not difficult to spot her since she's in Hen's and Chimney's care, walking between them as they lead her outside towards the ambulance. She's beautiful in a model kind of way, slim but reasonably short and with long blonde hair, still pretty despite her stint in the cramped dumbwaiter. It also seems that she's unable to keep her hands to herself, because when Eddie leaves the house following behind his team carrying the tools, he sees her wrap her fingers around Buck's upper arm and smile in a way that she most likely thinks is seductive. And it probably is, but it only makes Eddie want to shove her off Buck. Shove her _hard_ , and he's not used to such urges at all. 

"Seriously, miss, I'm off the market." Eddie hears Buck say firmly but politely while he's taking hold of her wrist to remove her hand from his arm. "I actually have a kid."

She stares at him for a second, obviously thrown a bit off track. Hen and Chimney, who're right next to them, also look rather surprised and throw Buck a confused gaze. Eddie himself only smiles contently, he loves that Buck thinks of Christopher as his own kid. The girl regains her composure first and her lascivious smile returns in full force. "That only makes you so much hotter. Sexy fire fighter dad. I dig it."

She shrugs off Chim where he's trying to get her pulse, takes her phone out of her pocket and holds it out to Buck. "Just type your number, and you and me, we can make a play date when your little one is in school."

Before Buck can react in any way, her free hand comes down and lands smack on Buck's butt and blatantly _squeezes_. 

It's then that Eddie sees red.

You need to know that Eddie is not a jealous guy. Never has been. He has always trusted his respective other half - otherwise he'd never be with them - and he's secure in himself, so he's never had much of a problem with jealousy. Maybe 'jealousy' isn't the right term to use in this specific case, though. 'Possessive' is probably more fitting, because jealousy would imply that he's worried Buck might actually show any interest, and Eddie is totally secure in the knowledge that's not the case at all. No, that's not what it's about. 

This is about a random drunk stranger taking liberties on Buck and actually _groping_ him - despite the fact that Buck made it clear to that damn girl more than once that he's _not_ available and _not interested_. Eddie knows Buck can take care of himself, that he doesn't need anybody to protect him - especially not against a rather short, drunk girl. It doesn't matter, though, all of this doesn't matter because when he sees her hand grope Buck's butt, all Eddie can think about is that he needs her gone, needs her to stop touching _his_ boyfriend.

Before he has even thought about it, Eddie has crossed the distance and bodily pushed himself between the girl and Buck. He makes her stumble back a step with the carefully calculated impact of his shoulder into hers, and he feels oddly satisfied at her shocked little squeal. Buck is staring at him in confusion, and Eddie doesn't hesitate to take hold of his waist and pull him in until they're pressed together from head to toe. At the same time he leans up and seals his lips over Buck's in a clearly possessive kiss.

He feels Buck stiffen in surprise, hears his little gasp of disbelief. But only a second later Buck relaxes in his arms and Eddie feels him smile against his lips a moment before Buck's hands - still clad in their protective gloves - settle on Eddie's back, just above the waistband of his work pants. Then Buck opens to him and Eddie allows his tongue to delve into his mouth in a slow, thorough kiss that leaves no doubt about who Buck was talking about when he said that he was in a relationship. 

It's so tempting to get lost in the kiss, but Eddie forces himself to retain control of his libido because this is not simply a kiss, this is him making a point to that damn girl. He slowly eases out of the kiss and then turns to glare at her. "He said he's taken." 

The girl is staring at them, but Eddie feels unease rise in his stomach when he notices that she doesn't seem shocked or appalled. No, there's a glint in her eyes that he's fairly sure is arousal.

"Damn, that's so hot." She licks her lips and unabashedly lets her gaze travel up and down Eddie's and Buck's bodies. "I'd totally take both of you. At the same time. Yeah, we should totally have a threesome."

Eddie groans loudly and wants to slam his head against the nearest hard surface. This did not go the way he had planned _at all_. He can tell that there is no reasoning with that annoying girl, no way to get her to quit her misplaced and highly irritating advances. The only thing he can do is to remove himself - and more importantly, Buck - from this situation. Seriously, he needs this call to be over. They got her out of her predicament, she's not their responsibility anymore. He glances at Chimney and Hen, who're both far less surprised that he thinks they should be, and they seem to get it and take hold of the girl's arms and make her get into the back of the ambulance. Eddie has never been more happy to see those doors close.

Only when the ambulance begins to pull away does Eddie realise that he's still holding on to Buck's waist and that Buck hasn't let go of him either. He looks up, suddenly worried that he went too far with his spontaneous action - after all, they're both not out at the station, despite having been together for over two months now. Eddie feels the tension inside him ease when he realises that Buck doesn't look outraged or angry, instead he's smirking and then leans down until his cheek is touching Eddie's.

"You know, she was right." Buck's low voice rumbles in his ear. Eddie tenses, because for a terrible moment he can't help wondering if Buck means that he actually wants that threesome...

"You're totally hot when you turn all possessive and caveman." Buck continues and bites Eddie's earlobe. "If there was any way for us to have some privacy, I would absolutely support you dragging me off into your cave _right now_."

Eddie feels a wave of red-hot arousal shoot through his entire body, leaving in its wake a tingling sensation all over his skin. It's only amplified when Buck's mouth wanders lower and nips at his neck. Eddie can't control his reaction, he just instinctively tilts his head to the side to grant Buck better access.

"You're a menace." Eddie grumbles in frustration when he feels himself harden in his pants, because he knows perfectly well that there is no way for them to have any actual privacy until the end of their shift. And that's still ten hours away.

He feels Buck grin against the skin of his neck. "Now, now, my dear Eddie, out of the two of us, who just turned totally caveman?"

Eddie just groans. This is going to be a very, very long shift. He's almost relieved when he hears his radio crackle and Bobby's voice orders them to return to the truck. Who knows what he would have done if Buck had continued to nip at his neck for even a minute longer.

*** 

_Now_

"I love you so much right now, Eddie." 

The words shock Eddie out of his musings of the events of Saturday night. He quickly lets his hand fall away from the picture taped to his locker and turns around to find Chimney leaning against the doorframe to the locker room. He's grinning and counts a stack of bills with open relish.

"Seriously, you've made me a rich man. Well, rich _er_ , anyway. I couldn't believe my luck when that drunk girl made you grab Buck and kiss him for all to see." Chim folds the bills with marked pleasure and slips them in his pocket. "Just two more days and Hen would have won it all. Instead I did, and now I'll take Maddie out to a really nice place that I've been eyeing for a while now, and we'll have _delicious_ dinner."

"You had _a bet_ going?" Eddie croaks and can't help being at least a little shocked. So much for them keeping their relationship on the down low. 

"Sure did. It was the biggest pool of them all." Chim informs him with a smug smirk and pointedly pats his pocket with the stack of bills. "Why do you think I love you so much right now?"

Curiosity gets the better of Eddie, and he finds himself asking, "What exactly did you guys bet on? Whether Buck and I are together?"

"No, man, we knew you were together. It's not like you're very subtle. Neither of you." Chim replies with a snort and Eddie has no idea what to reply to that. At least that explains why neither Hen nor Chim were surprised when Eddie kissed Buck.

"Then what?"

"When you'd finally give up on pretending that you're just friends and make it official." Chim grins. "And your stunt on Saturday _definitely_ did that." 

Eddie chuckles and glances at the picture taped to his locker. Yeah, his 'stunt' did not leave much in the way of doubt concerning his relationship to Buck.

"It's quite a nice photo Hen took of you." Chim follows Eddie's gaze to the locker. "But the hearts are my handiwork. I even bought a red sharpie specifically for it. I hope you appreciate it."

Eddie turns to look at Chim and sees him smile proudly, as if he completed a most complicated masterpiece with his red sharpie. Eddie snorts and cocks an eyebrow. "Seriously, man?"

"Yep. Had to emphasize the romance of it all." Chim grins. "Especially because the moment wasn't very romantic, it was more you turning into a caveman."

Eddie groans. "Why is everybody comparing me to a caveman?"

"Because that's what you behaved like. You practically shoved a drunk girl to the ground, mauled Buck in front of her and than glared her into oblivion while growling at her that Buck is yours. That sounds pretty caveman to me."

Eddie remembers it not _quite_ like that, but he readily admits that he wasn't thinking clearly back then. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yeah, you were." Hen chimes in when she joins Chim in the doorway with an amused smirks. "But it's only fair to acknowledge that that girl was really obnoxious and pretty handsy. Buck had told her off several times and she still kept groping him. It was practically sexual harassment." 

"And Buck didn't seem to particular mind your interference." Chim adds and then snickers. "In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it."

Eddie resolutely fights his body's urge to blush when Chimney's words make him think of the events that transpired _after_ their shift ended. It was a truly fortunate coincidence that Christopher was at Abuela's due to the fact that Eddie had a night shift, because there was no way they could have kept down the noise. Eddie still feels sore all over, but in a _very_ good way. He's sure there's more than one hickey gracing his skin, and he knows that Buck looks no better. 

"Awww, he's blushing!" Chim cooes and Hen chuckles.

"Get changed, Eddie, and then Bobby wants to see you in his office." Hen wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "He said something about forms you and Buck need to fill out for HR."

Eddie groans again, slightly mortified that Bobby must have seen the picture as well and that Hen and Chim probably told him the whole story - or at least the parts he didn't witness personally. Well, at least Eddie doesn't need to bother with coming out anymore. 

"Get moving, lover boy, your shift started five minutes ago!" Chim teases before he follows Hen upstairs. Eddie glances at his watch only to find that Chim is right and there's nothing left of the fifteen minutes Eddie arrived early, so he finally opens his locker and changes into his uniform. When he's ready and closes the door of his locker again, he wonders for a moment if he should take down the picture. He looks at it again and then smirks. 

Nah, he'll leave it right where it is for Buck to find when he gets in at 10 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and highly appreciated ^^


End file.
